Opossum
by VeelaChic
Summary: In ancient times the typical hero would give their damsel with a trophy from their latest battle,the head of the one they defeated, or the weapon of their competitor. But these are not ancient times, he is no typical hero,and she is no damsel oneshot BBRa


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok I hope you all enjoy the one-shot, I hope it amuses you as much as it amused me. **_

_In ancient times the typical hero would present their damsel with a trophy from their latest battle, such as the head of the one they defeated, or the weapon of their competitor. But these are not ancient times, he is no typical hero, and she is no damsel._

It had been a tradition since the start of the Teen Titans. But of course, such a tradition was inevitable with five competitive superheroes under the same roof. It had started off as merely a drill and turned into a weekly competition.

At their first training session as the official Teen Titans Robin had every Titan fight one another, without using weapons or powers. He had gone out and purchased a silly set of plastic combs for the "prize". Robin did in fact win the competition and earned himself the "prize". That's when it started…

Every week one Titan would win the competition and have to purchase a cheap silly prize for the new champion to win.

Why just last week Starfire had won a pair of yellow earmuffs, that Robin had purchased since he was the victor form the previous week. She smiled gleefully and had worn the earmuffs for three days straight until, on the fourth day, they fought the Hive Five. Gizmo had blasted the earmuffs off of the red haired alien's head, and reduced the muffs to ashes.

Gizmo hasn't been released from the Jump City Jail's infirmary yet…

This week Star had purchased the prize and all the Titans were gathered in the training room…

The competition stood thus: Raven lost to Starfire, Starfire beat Cyborg, and Robin beat Starfire.

"Fix!" shouted Cyborg, "You and Star have been wining for weeks; I think you two are conspiring against me!"

"Surely not friend Cyborg!" said Starfire, "Robin and I just seem to be opening great amounts of the 'butt whoop' lately."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Don't be a sore loser," said Raven who was levitating off to the left side of the mat in the middle of the room.

"You know you haven't won lately either," grumbled Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I have brain, not brawn. This is far more valuable."

"Yeah Cy," laughed Beast Boy, "you're just mad cause you got beat by a girl. No offence Star."

"None taken friend," said Star sweetly, "Friend Cyborg, it is not nice to think lowly of women. You should be more like friend Beast Boy, for he has gotten his 'butt smashed' many times by Raven and I, and _he_ is ok with it."

Beast Boy's smile fell, "Gee thanks Star."

"I welcome you!" said Star happily, floating off toward Robin, "Many congratulations friend Robin, for being the victor!"

"Hey," said Beast Boy, "wait Star! I haven't competed yet."

Robin laughed, "Ha-ha, funny Beast Boy."

Beast Boy glared, "Hey come on, afraid I'll beat ya?"

Raven snorted, "You actually made a funny joke."

"Bite me," said Beast Boy glaring at her.

"No thank you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh let him compete Rob," said Cyborg, "It won't take that long for you to kick his scrawny green butt."

Robin laughed, "well ok."

"Oh I feel _so_ honored," said Beast Boy sarcastically.

They stepped onto the mat.

"On my counting," said Starfire cheerfully, "Are you both prepared?"

They nodded.

"Be ready, now be set, and now GO!"

The two circled each other for a moment watching one another. But Robin made the first move. He jammed his fist into Beast Boy's mid section in which Beast Boy bent over swearing internally, _Shit! Robin packs a wallop._

Robin smirked, "Ok, grass stain?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Never better Boy Blunder."

Beast Boy quickly dodged a punch from Robin that was meant for his face and somersaulted away from him.

Beast Boy stood and Robin immediately went to kick Beast Boy in the gut which Beast Boy avoided by side stepping him.

Robin looked at him in stupor, not even Cyborg avoided that kick.

Beast Boy shrugged, taking advantage of Robin's stillness and punched him in the nose.

"Shit!" shouted Robin, "You son of a-."

"Robin!" shouted Starfire, aghast at his colorful language, "You told me those words were forbidden!"

Cyborg grinned and watched Robin try to stop the stream of blood from his nose, "Whoa, we haven't seen this much swearing since Raven kicked Beast Boy in the-."

"You broke my nose!" shouted Robin.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Ah well, it was kinda pointy anyway, I figure I did ya a favor," and with that Beast Boy socked him in the gut, and crouched down and knocked Robin's legs out from under him.

Cyborg blinked one. Twice. Three times, "Uh…did ya'll just see what I just saw?"

"Yes…" said Starfire in awe, "I believe I did…"

Cyborg laughed and ran to where Beast Boy stood in the middle of the mat and held up his arm like he had just won a wrestling tournament, "We have a new champ…Beast Boy!"

Starfire flew quickly to Robin, "Robin! Are you injured?"

"Nah, just my pride," laughed Robin, "Good job, Beast Boy."

Starfire held out the "prize", "Here you are friend!" She held out…

…a stuffed animal…that was opossum.

"A Stuffed… Opossum?" said Raven slowly.

"Dude it's like THE Stuffed Opossum!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "Thanks Star," he said whilst giving Starfire a friendly hug.

Star grinned, "I welcome you!" and with that Star flew over to Robin to fawn over his injuries.

"Robin, are you sure you are well?" asked Starfire, concerned.

Robin smiled, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Should I do the 'kissing of making it better'?" she asked innocently.

Robin's eyes…or errr mask, widened in surprise. Ooh, the possibilities, "Uh sure Star."

Starfire kissed him lightly on the nose, "All better?"

Robin grinned, "Its amazing Star…it's like new."

Starfire looked at him in awe, "So… I possess some type of healing power?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, well…" grinned sheepishly, "You always seem to make me feel better."

Star blushed, "I well…I thank you."

Robin grinned, "Ya know Star…I have a split lip, too."

Star gasped, "Truly?"

Robin smiled, an idea forming, "Yeah and its getting worse by the minute."

"Then we must take immediate action, or else you will be severely damaged!"

Robin nodded vigorously, "I second that decision."

Star smiled cheerfully and said, "I will be right back, friend Robin! I have something in my room that shall help me mend this situation!"

Beast Boy put his finger in his mouth and pretended to throw up, "Probably gone to get some lip gloss."

Star flew back into the room with her hands held secretively behind her back. "Do the opening of the mouth and the closing of your eyes, and you shall be the recipient of a big surprise!"

Robin raised his eyebrows, looked to the guys smugly, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Star slapped a band aid over his mouth and grinned. "All better!" and flew cheerfully out of the room.

"Oh-Kay kids," said Cyborg ushering Raven and Beast Boy out of the room, "Nothing to see here…REALLY."

Beast Boy pretended to gag, "Disgusting."

"Revolting," agreed Raven.

"Dude Rae…," said Beast Boy with wide eyes, "I'm _for_ gun control."

Raven looked at him in disgust, "I said revolting, not revolver. Your just-," she sighed, "You're an idiot."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Yeah but that's why ya love me, right Rae?"

Raven blushed and began walking to her room.

"Yo BB," said Cy walking next to Beast Boy, "You coming to play some Mega Monkeys?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah in a minute Cy."

Cyborg nodded, "Aight, later champ," Cy jogged away to set up the game.

Beast Boy grinned and looked down at the opossum, "Yeah…champ," he looked at Raven who was nearing her room, "Hey Rae!"

Raven turned on her heel, "What?" she asked impatiently, stopping in front of her door.

He held out the stuffed opossum with a huge grin plastered on his face, "Here."

She raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to know why you're handing me this?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow to mirror her, "I won Felix for you."

"Who's Felix?" she asked in her usual bored monotone.

"Hel-lo Rae, the opossum," said Beast Boy with an eye roll as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The name totally suits him."

"Right," drawled Raven stepping inside her room.

"Here Rae, it's for you," he said placing it in her hands.

"Whatever," said Raven with an eye roll, and with a loud _'swoosh'_ her door closed in his face.

Beast Boy glared at the door, "Jeez Rae, pissy much?" But he brushed it off, it was just typical Raven, and ran off to play game station.

That night…

Raven sat on her bed glaring at the words on her the page of her book. Here eyes scrolled the page but she wasn't taking any of it in…she felt like she was being watched.

She looked up from her book slowly. There…sitting on the dresser directly across from her…was Felix.

She glared at the inanimate object that looked at her with its beady plastic black eyes.

"What?" she asked it.

But it didn't answer her, it just merely stared at her.

"You think I was too hard on him, don't you?"

It just sat there…still staring.

"Well what was I supposed to do? He handed me a freaking opossum for Azar's sake!"

It seemed to cock its head.

"No offence."

The opossum looked at her, she knew there was no offence taken.

She blinked, looking at the opossum who wore the vacant expression it had worn since it had been shoved into her hands, "Great," she muttered, "I'm talking to the opossum."

It glared.

"Felix," she corrected.

It looked at her, contently so.

"Maybe…I was a bit hard on him."

It stared….

"Oh no," she said covering her hands with her face, "He has me feeling guilty. That annoying ass changeling has me feeling guilty."

The opossum smirked at her.

"_No_, I do not like him, and you'll do well to remember that."

The opossum did not believe her.

"Fine!" shouted Rave, "Fine, I'll go apologize, will that make you happy?"

It just kept staring.

She growled and snatched the stuffed animal of her dresser and marched off to Beast Boy's room.

She banged loudly on his door, "Beast Boy open up!"

The door swooshed open to reveal a very disheveled looking changeling. He was clad only in a pair of Scooby Doo boxers and his eyes were cloudy with sleep.

"Dude Rae it's 1 a.m.-."

But she cut him off, "I appreciate it ok."

"Uhh, you appreciate what?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Felix," she said glaring at him.

"Uh Rae… who's Felix?"

She gritted her teeth, "The opossum."

"Oh!" said Beast Boy chuckling, "That Felix."

"Yes," she said not meeting his eyes, It was then that Raven noticed he was only clad in his boxers and took the time to not-so-gracefully blush and stutter, "I'll errr, I'll jus go."

She turned swiftly to begin to walk down the hall.

"You felt guilty didn't you?" said Beast Boy leaning against the door frame, smirking cockily.

"No," she said turning to face him.

He took a step forward and Raven realized he was only slightly taller than her. He raised a green eye brow.

"Fine," said Raven through gritted teeth, "Happy?"

He shrugged, "Honestly I'd forgotten about it. But it was cool of you to apologize."

Raven blushed, "Whatever," and with that she began to walk down the hall until…

"Rae! Hey Rae!"

Raven turned to find Beast Boy running toward, "Can I at least say good-bye to the little fella?"

"If you must," She said rolling her eyes and holding it out to him.

"Now Felix," said Beast Boy seriously, "You be good now, I don't want to hear you've given Rae any trouble."

Raven rolled her eyes.

Then Beast Boy unexpectedly kissed little Felix on the nose.

Raven moved her lips to squash a smile that was creeping up onto her features at the thought of how adorable it was.

He handed Felix back to Raven, "Thanks for taking care of him, Rae. You're a gem."

And with that he gave Raven a swift kiss on the cheek, smirked and jogged back to his room.

Raven stood…in stupor. _Who does he think he is? What, does he think he's all brave now because he beat Robin? What, does he think he can go around kissing me?_ Her stomach did a cartwheel at this thought, _The stupid, arrogant, annoying, green, handsome git_, she grumbled to herself.

The opossum smirked at her.

She glared at it, "Shut up."

_**Haha well it was kinda random but what do you think? Good? Bad? Crap? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah, and check out my other stories if ya want. **_


End file.
